1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical card connector, and more particularly, to a card connector used in a portable electronic device for connecting an electrical card to a printed circuit board of the portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronics technology advances, electronic cards are being more widely used with electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal computers, notebooks, and personal digital assistants (PDAs). Electronic card connectors for electronic memory cards, such as smart cards and subscriber identification modular (SIMs), are well known in communications industries. U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,868 discloses a card connector including a base and a removable and separate cover dimensioned to receive a card. The base has a plurality of flanges extending outwardly at opposite side walls thereof and each defining a downwardly step clamping surface. The cover comprises a plurality of dampers at opposite sides thereof and each projecting a boss defining an upwardly facing surface. The cover having the card therein is off-set downwardly with respect to the base during a closed position of assembly with the flanges are positioned beside respective clampers. As the cover is translated to a locked position, the cover with an inserted card are rearwardly moved relatively to the base and the facing surfaces of the dampers interferentially fit with the clamping surfaces of the base and become latched with the base. A protrusion extends upwardly from front portion of the base and has a card stop surface preventing a front movement of the inserted card. A cantilevered beam extends downwardly from a top cover for providing frictional force on the inserted card and for strengthening the connection between the inserted card and the card connector when the card is fully inserted into the card connector.
With the ever-increasing miniaturization of the electrical card and corresponding connector, various problems continue to arise. For instance, when the card is inserted into and removed from the card-receiving cavity or receptacle or other means of the connector, the proper position of the card in the connector and the proper engagement with the terminals present problems. In addition, in assembly, the dampers of the cover and the flanges of the base bias the cover and the base together, the cover requires amount vertical space above upper surface of the base to assemble to the base. Moreover the protrusion positions at front portion of the base resulting a sizeable base corresponding to the cover. It is often increases the overall dimensions of the assemblies.